


Dark Side

by stormcloud_cos



Series: Sanders Sides Angst [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos
Summary: He gave himself up willingly...To the dark sides, I mean.
Series: Sanders Sides Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my TikTok mutuals. Go follow him on TikTok, his username is @elliotbeingagoof there. Thanks!

He gave himself up willingly.

To the dark sides, I mean. Patton doesn’t approve of me calling them that anymore nowadays, seeing as we’re all on good terms.

We’re all on good terms, except him.

Back when Virgil had first come to join the light- I mean, MAIN sides, one of us had to give up our position as a main side first. No one wanted to give this up; I mean, who would?

But Cassion, who had been there to support me ever since the original Creativity had split, volunteered. I suppose it was to save the rest of us, since if no one had volunteered, Thomas would have had to choose. So Cassion, my best friend, became a dark side.

His appearance changed first. They went from a plain orange jacket over a white shirt to a dark grey button-up overcoat with orange buttons. Black stripes appeared on his cheeks, trailing down his neck; not unlike a tiger’s.  
Next was his attitude. The sweet, loving Positivity we had once known was now harsh and closed off, representing Denial. Patton was given the task of carrying Thomas’s Positivity then, turning him from Kindness to Morality, forcing him to assume a more dad-like character, now that he no longer had any help with that task. “Don’t worry, this won’t be a burden to you at all, Morality!” he exclaimed, rolling his eyes and giving a painfully wide smile.

Finally, the last thing that changed was our perception of him. He’s Cassius to us now, a natural villain, much like our perception of Virgil before he was accepted.  
He thought it would be best for him to go, rather than any of us. It probably would have been best for me to go, though, seeing as I don’t contribute much. All of my ideas get shut down, I’m not good enough for Thomas… so why should I be criticized while on the stage when I could be doing my work behind the scenes, unnoticed?  
Of course, I could never do that to any of the others. One of them, probably Logan, would have to take on the task of ‘Good’ creativity, and Thomas needs someone experienced! He creates content for millions of people! How could I just leave him like that?! As much as my ideas get shut down, as much as Logan argues against every word that comes out of my mouth, as much as Virgil convinces Thomas not to take the daring risks I suggest, as much as Patton steers everyone away from what I have to say… I couldn't leave them.

Of course, I had no say in this matter. We were faced with a similar problem to what had happened years ago. One of us would have to leave, while the others stayed, in the company of Janus; who Thomas apparently trusted now.

All in our usual spots, our host looked around, and I could see the pain in his eyes as he desperately tried to make a decision.

“So, Thomas? Who will it be?” asked Logan, trying not to make eye contact with the man in question.

Thomas hesitated for a moment. Then, after about a minute, he turned to me, and I knew what was coming. My stomach flipped, my throat closed up, I felt my eyes widen with shock.

“I’m sorry, Roman.”

The world seemed to slow. He’s getting rid of me, I thought, ME.

He doesn’t want me.

I looked down to see my white uniform turning black, my red sash gold, and the hilt of my sword blood-red. No, I thought desperately, I can’t be a dark side, Thomas needs me, I’m his h-

And that was the moment that I realized. I remembered. I WASN’T Thomas’s hero. How long had that been true? How long had I been living a lie?

My thoughts turned dark, bitter towards the others. They don’t want me? Fine. I can make my own way! I don’t need them. “Seriously, Thomas? ME!?” I spoke harshly without realizing. Glancing around the room, I noticed Patton gaping at me in... Shock. Horror?

“What, are you scared, Morality?”

Another voice spoke suddenly, from next to Logan. “I can’t tell, Romulus. Are you Pride or Insecurity?”  
I felt a fire of rage flare within me. What sort of backhanded insult was that!? That may have been worse than calling me the evil twin!

Well, we’ll see who’s the evil twin now.

“Look at that. You made it,” I drawled. I saw his confused look. “If you’re so GOOD now, go on! Go ‘save’ Thomas! Help him achieve his dreams! See if YOU can do it as well as I could!”

Seeing the look on his face, the hurt, betrayed look, filled me with a sort of burn. But not a bad kind. The kind of burn you feel when you get revenge on someone, the kind of burn you feel when someone you hate HURTS.

The deceitful side wiped all emotion from his features and gave me a poker face, simply saying, “Okay.” As if it were that easy.

I realized there was something I needed to do. “As fun as this has been, I need to go now. Farewell, Janus.” I sank out, maintaining my ‘princely’ pose as I did, until I was all the way out. I appeared in a dark hallway. There were two rooms on either side of me, one with an orange door and one with a green door. In the middle of them was a blood red door with a gold crown on it; my signature mark. I supposed this was my room, then.

Two pairs of footsteps made their way from someplace behind me. I turned around and there were two silhouettes in the dark;

The light turned on.

“Romulus?” two similar, yet different voices said at the same time.

And less than a second later, I found myself hugging my brother and my best friend, and knowing that I was here to stay with THEM, I suddenly wasn’t as upset anymore.


End file.
